


In the Rain

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

            Rain.

            It was something Peridot had grown to enjoy – when she was without her limb enhancers, anyway. She enjoyed the cold pellets of water sliding down her skin and her visor, liked the smell of the wet earth afterwards.

            Enjoying the rain was a hard habit to break after receiving replacement technology. She would often find herself venturing outside during a downpour to walk around, and this was the cause of many of her malfunctions or regenerations. Her limb enhancers tended to short out and deliver a nice shock when they were soaked with water. She couldn’t help herself – she had tried many times to simply avoid it, but temptation did her in every single time.

            This was a situation in which the techie found herself once more, standing in the downpour and simply holding her arms out to feel the rain on the patches of her skin that were visible. A deep breath, though she didn’t need it, passed through her lungs. Perhaps life would be easier without the enhancers, but she frequently found herself becoming anxious without them and she was virtually useless in fights when she was in her shorter natural form. Being a member of the Crystal Gems and a guardian of Earth – ugh, she still hated referring to herself in that manner, she hated thinking of herself as a traitor to Homeworld – the green gem _had_ to have at least a little bit of an ability to defend herself. Without her screen and cannons, she was only good at building things and programming.

            She flinched a little as a raindrop crept into her system and caused a little spark to fizzle against her physical form. Even so, she didn’t move, stubbornly enjoying her little guilty pleasure. More sparks made her twitch and her breath hitch – they were _painful,_ but did not drive her away. She could feel her projection being pushed to the limit of the amount of shocks it could take.

            Peridot was faintly aware of the footsteps splashing in the shallow puddles behind her and the rain abovehead ceasing. Confusion settled into her green eyes as she looked around, realizing that the rain was hitting the ground everywhere except for a little bit around her. She blinked and glanced upwards, noticing the rain suddenly stop over her head and pool in place before joining the other raindrops and hitting the ground a few inches in front of her.

            “Hey,” a familiar voice behind her spoke. “Hope your stuff didn’t get too damaged before I got here. Nothing you can’t fix, right?”

            Turning around brought the green gem face-to-face with a smiling Lapis Lazuli. The undine gem was stopping the rain, of course, but one could barely tell she was manipulating the liquid around her – her limbs were relaxed, back only slightly straighter than usual and a small amount of concentration in her dark blue eyes. The corners of her lips were drawn upwards into a friendly and concerned smile, and Peridot found herself focusing on those thin lips for some reason – Lapis was close enough that she could kiss her if she really wanted to…

            Not that she did, of course! Lapis was strictly an ally, perhaps a friend. It didn’t matter that she was beautiful. Or more intelligent than she led on. Or strong, or likable…

            Okay, maybe Peridot did want to kiss her. Quite a bit, at that. But the former technician’s fear of rejection kept her frozen in place, simply staring at the suddenly-all-too-close face of her companion. She didn’t think she could handle it if she made a move and Lapis refused her affections.

            “R-right. Just a few repairs, easily done. I’m fine. Thank you, your timing was impeccable.” Peridot forced her eyes away to look over towards the ocean. The ocean that the gem beside her held such easy control over—

            “It’s no problem.” Lapis responded, cutting off the green gem’s train of thought as she stepped ever so slightly closer. If Peridot had a heart, it would have taken off like a helicopter. She felt the nonexistent pit of her stomach sink when the ocean gem looked away again and spoke once more, in a far meeker tone than the one she’d possessed mere minutes earlier.

            “I mean, I could go away if you want. My presence probably annoys you a lot, and you’re probably doing work or something, and I can still keep the water off you if I’m away— I just wouldn’t be able to control it, and I’m only really secure when I have a full handle on my abilities, so…”

            “Stop,” Peridot replied, putting a hand up in a signal for Lapis’ rant to end. “It’s okay. I wasn’t really doing anything, and you’re not bothering me, it’s just…” She trailed off, the darker forest shade reappearing on her cheeks as she looked down at the wet pavement beneath them. She was vaguely aware of a set of dark blue eyes watching her, though she made no effort to look back at the expression on the undine gem’s face, which was probably either amused or disgusted…

            However, it was neither. Lapis was blushing just as hard as she was, having already been able to put together the pieces and the hints. Truth be told, the older gem’d had a crush on her ally for quite a while now— and she couldn’t tell if it was more of a relief or embarrassing that the feelings were mutual. It didn’t help much that they were in such close quarters – close enough to kiss if one of them were to make a move. The riptide queen intended to, but she had no clue how to go about it or whether she would be rejected.

            “I… think you’re really cute.” Lapis finally admitted, almost giggling when she noticed the object of her affections had turned an even darker green. Was that even a real shade?

            “Don’t call me cute,” the techie replied in a grumble, glancing back up at her. “But… I find you rather pleasant to look at as well. A-and I enjoy your company.”

            This time the one to inch towards the other a little bit was Peridot, moving to the side so that their arms bumped together. Lapis rested her head on her companion’s shoulder, both of them unsure of what to do with this information.

            It was the ocean gem that made the move. She tilted her face so that she was a little closer to Peridot’s before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, neither of them wanting to break away once it had begun. They both turned to face each other, wrapping their arms around one another and deepening the kiss slightly. To the two gems, this felt… safe. Warm. _Right._

            They remained close when they broke off the kiss, just staring into each other’s eyes with dilated pupils and shallow breath. They barely noticed the rain around them stop, too lost in simply watching one another’s faces.

            “… Let’s do that again sometime.” Lapis suggested quietly, and an extremely eager nod from her companion showed her that the suggestion was received well.


End file.
